


Origin

by krocanpy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Birth, Not sorry tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krocanpy/pseuds/krocanpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka comes in contact with something seemingly larger than life. In fact; it is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

  
  
Hisoka had been strolling through the local carnival, practically sneering at the genericness of everything set up. He didn't care enough to throw a ring at a bottle to win a stuffed animal, or to test his strength and win a cheap toy. Carnivals undoubtedly made Hisoka who he was, but something about them lost substance. He turned his head to his left, expecting to see the same generic prizes, but instead saw… nothing? It had piqued his curiosity, as he approached the man running the stand to ask what exactly the hidden prize had been, and what had been there would unknowingly change Hisoka's life forever. "What exactly is this stand for, might I ask?"  
  
"It's a trivia game. If you win… you get an egg." the strange man had stated.  
  
"An egg? Like a chicken egg? I think I'll pass." As he turned away to see the rest of the carnival, the man grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not just any egg. A human egg. Straight from a real woman. I'd be glad to give you one if you win a game." Hisoka had of course found this intriguing, and faced the man once again.  
  
"You have my interest. I'll play your game."  
  
"I'm glad you've taken interest. I can see you're not just any carnival-goer. No-- you have an eye for the strange and unusual. I wouldn't have given the opportunity for the special prize to just anyone, you know. The rules are simple: you must answer two of three questions correctly. If you can do that, the reward is all yours."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Question one: In High School Musical, where does Troy live?"  
  
"Easy. Albuquerque, New Mexico."  
  
"Correct. Also in High School Musical, what is Troy's cell phone ringtone?"  
  
"Getcha Head in the Game, obviously." Hisoka stated with a smirk.  
  
"I can see you are a true fan, well beyond worthy of recieving this reward." He proceeded to hand him what seemingly looked like a plastic bag filled with water, similar to the ones you would carry fish in. "Of course, it's seemingly nothing, because the egg is too small for the human eye to detect. However I assure you that you can bring life to what it lurking inside."  
  
"Good to know. Thanks for your time, I suppose."  
  
~  
  
Hisoka had spent next to no time at the carnival before deciding to leave, anxious about his reward and the intriguing mystery behind it. He had immediately done research on the human egg, and the process of creating a person. What he had found out (because his sex ed class wasn't that good) was that when sperm penetrates an egg, it will begin the process of becoming human. Of course it wouldn't be as simple as having intercourse and relying on luck, however Hisoka had made the assumption that if he had maybe just… put a little of himself into the body of water… perhaps the process would continue anyway? It sounded crazy, but he was determined to test the idea.  
  
First he had purchased a fish bowl large enough to house a fetus, and then poured the water he recieved into it. Followed by the that, he had put a little bit of his release in the water and left the fate of the situation to the fishbowl.  
  
Days flew by and Hisoka would check the fishbowl each day to see if there were any changes. A month went by and Hisoka was starting to lose hope, but eventually he could see something; it was small but noticeable for sure. He was partially overjoyed that his experiment had worked initially, but as more time went by and the fetus grew larger, his excitement had turned to fear, as he had finally realized he would have to raise a child. Beyond that, how would he explain to his father this situation he had gotten himself in?  
  
~  
  
The next day, Hisoka had, with shaky hands, picked up his phone and dialed his father's number. Each ring was agony, as he had no idea how to explain to his father the complicated situation he had put himself in. Eventually, he heard the assertive voice of his father, "Hi, Ronald McDonald here, who is this?"  
  
"Daddy… it's me." Hisoka said, utterly defeated by his own anxiety.  
  
"Hisoka! How are you? You never call."  
  
"Yeah… well… I think we should meet in person. I need to talk to you about a serious subject."  
  
"That's fine, Hisoka. I will come visit you, I won't be long and I'm in the area anyway."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy."  
  
After about 30 minutes, the doorbell had rang and Hisoka took heavy steps towards the door, and opened it to see the face of his father. He could barely look him in the eye, as he knew the truth would come up eventually, and any grin his father may have had would turn to disappointment.  
  
"Hi… father. Sit down please." They both had made their way to the couches and sat down.  
  
"Son. I know you wouldn't just invite me over for just any reason. Please tell me what's on your mind." He said with a warm, understanding tone.  
  
"Dad… I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?! Who is the mother?"  
  
"Dad… it wasn't… traditional. There isn't a known mother."  
  
"Hisoka… please explain yourself."  
  
"You see, I won an egg at a carnival and… I fertilized it myself. And I-- I know it was nuts! I truly do dad! I didn't really think it would actually work! I mean, it sounded unbelievable! But… here I am, a teen dad."  
  
"Hisoka… did you happen to answer High School Musical trivia?"  
  
"Yes… why?" Ronald McDonald got up and put a hand to his face, as tears started to ruin his makeup.  
  
"I… didn't want you to know. But… you were conceived in a similar fashion. I answered a series of High School Musical questions and they gave me a body of water. When I realized it had actually worked I… housed your fetus inside of my pet chicken. Which is why you are half like me, half like whoever your mother is, and you have the leg genetics of a chicken. I'm so sorry… If I hadn't hidden the truth from you, we could've prevented this mistake."  
  
"I… can't believe this, daddy. I don't have a chicken either, all I have is a fishbowl containment for the fetus of my son."  
  
"How far along is he?"  
  
"Almost nine months."  
  
"You haven't found a surrogate mother yet?!"  
  
"Is it even necessary?"  
  
"Of course! You have to make the child seem as natural as possible! Do you have anyone who can be the surrogate mother?"  
  
"Of course not! I didn't know I needed one!"  
  
"Damn it, Hisoka! I suppose it will have to be me, then."  
  
~  
  
Ronald McDonald had decided to stay with Hisoka until he had given birth to the son. Inside his clown man-uterus was the fetus that would soon be his son's son. One morning, Hisoka could hear from the couch downstairs an awful moaning sound from his father, followed by a yell that said "get me to the hospital! I'm going through labor!" Hisoka ran downstairs and quickly rushed his father to a vehicle to send him to the hospital.  
  
On the way, Hisoka's father had been awfully silent besides the noises as a result of labor pains, despite his prior neediness to talk at every waking moment. Of course, the younger clown was quite concerned, and eventually voiced his thoughts about it. "Listen… I… really want to thank you for taking on such a deed for my son's sake. Thank you so much…"  
  
"Son… I… no matter what happens, know I love you very much and I'm so proud of who you've become. I'm just so sorry you followed in my footsteps." Hisoka started to hold back his own tears, as he drove with blurry vision. Eventually they wound up at the hospital and a nurse took Ronald McDonald to a room immediately. Her face portrayed what could only be shock.  
  
"Sir… how did you get pregnant?"  
  
"It's a long story. Please bring me to a room and I will tell you how to proceed with the pregnancy." Hisoka had assumed he had just wished to request a c-section like they had discussed, and dismissed himself to a nearby bathroom as he waited. When he exited the bathroom, there was an older man wearing a nurse's outfit and a garter belt. Hisoka stared at him in dismay, however also had to admit he was quite alluring.  
  
"You know… It's always been a secret, but I… have always wanted to have sex with a clown." Hisoka's mouth gaped open in shock.  
  
"I don't even know you… I…" The older man flexed a muscle, almost to show Hisoka that he was a formidable opponent.  
  
"I can assure you I'm not someone to be overlooked," he said as he pulled his skirt past his hip in a striptease-like fashion. "The name's Netero, I'm the head of the Hunter's Association. Don't pass up such a rare opportunity," he said as he winked. Hisoka inched closer to Netero before embracing him and interlocking their lips together. Netero had slowly lead him to a vacant room, as they closed the door and turned off the lights, keeping their affair a secret.  
  
~  
  
Hisoka had finished the deed with Netero, elated at the sheer thought of the experience. He walked off to his father's room, to hear the sound of a flatline. Did he have the wrong room? He quickly made his way out to the hall, as he made his way to the reception area. "Excuse me, miss, may I ask the room number of Ronald McDonald?" he asked the woman who had been working there.  
  
"He should be in room 420," she stated.  
  
"Uh… thank you very much." He walked past the room again, to be greeted by the same nurse who escorted him in. "Did the delivery go well?" he asked. The nurse gave him a heavy glare.  
  
"I'm so sorry to inform you, but your father has passed away. Your son was delivered safely, but… there were complications, and your father did not survive. He left you behind a letter; I expect he had seen this coming from the start." The nurse held out a letter, which Hisoka took through tear-soaked eyes and heavy hands.  
  
"Hisoka, I'm sorry I did not inform you of the risks that I'd be taking by becoming the surrogate mother. To tell you the truth, the chicken who housed you back during your birth also died due to complications. I don't know where you are at the moment, as you have taken a while in the bathroom… but without your support I don't think I have any chance at surviving delivery. If you're reading this, it means I'm no longer with you. Please take good care of your brother/son."  
  
Hisoka fell to his knees as his tears hit the floor with the weight of a thousand tons. He had killed Ronald McDonald. He had killed his daddy. "I'm so sorry for your loss. However, if you would like to see your son, he is waiting in the other room for you." Hisoka nodded and made his way to where the baby was being held. Inside a cradle, was a small child with green hair and legs as skinny as a chicken. He both resembled Hisoka and his father, causing his sorrow to relapse. If he hadn't left his father for Netero, would he have lived? He carried the baby in his arms, and looked into his purple eyes.  
  
"He's… so beautiful," Hisoka proclaimed in awe.  
  
"Does he have a name?" the nurse asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes… His name is Ginglo." 

**Author's Note:**

> "egginglo." -gold
> 
> "make sure that when gingko is born instead of milk ronald feeds it ketchup" -sam, not knowing I was killing off ronald. Hisoka does do this in canon in my fic tho
> 
> "Damn it, Hisoka!" -mira
> 
> "What the heck man?" -jo
> 
> "All Things Go - Nicki Minaj." -ig
> 
> "A heartfelt journey that will leave you hollowed out and hungry for more, "Origin" portrays the inner conflict of letting go of what once was and accepting one's own mistakes and fate. An evenly paced, wel thought out story about the beloved yet mysterious Hunter x Hunter clown who steps into a new territory and encounters adventures of their own kind." -splishysplashygigglegiggle


End file.
